Winx club Ancientix Christmas special
by Zamazenta - Galar Legendary
Summary: Christmas the time for giving and being with the ones you care about and for a certain Dragonflame fairy she will make it her Mission to make the perfect Christmas non canon to the Ancientix timeline


Disclaimer I don't own Winx club which belongs to the people who created it

set 8 years after the Ancientix Finale

At Bloom and Selina's Home on Christmas's eve

Cynthia, Sydney, Carmine are putting up Christmas decorations while Selina is putting up Tinsel on the tree.

"So everything is almost ready" says Sydney putting the last decoration on the tree.

Selina heads upstairs and finds Bloom wrapping a present humming jingle bells.

"Knock knock" Selina said as she leaned on the doorway.

"Oh Selina" Bloom said turning her head to see her wife standing in the doorway.

"Well you're in a good mood Bloom" Selina said as she entered the room.

"Well of course because it's Christmas eve" Bloom happily as she picked up the present she had just finished wrapping.

As the pair heads downstairs

"I hope it snows this year" says Cynthia putting some tinsel on the wall.

"Oh it will snow but only today according to the local weather" Carmine said as she putting a bauble on the Christmas tree.

"Only Snowing today oh I don't think so" Bloom thought to herself.

"So I'll be getting the last Christmas presents bye" Bloom said rushing out the door.

"Oh boy there she goes off on her scheme to make the perfect Christmas" Selina said smiling as she heads to the garden to feed Elas and Lilly light and Ember.

* * *

Bloom teleports to the Pyros volcano

"Magic Winx Tynix" Bloom said.  
As Bloom rises out of a large diamond in a place surrounded by diamonds in a Cyan blue outfit and her orange turns into red hair with Pink stripes and lengthens to her waist as Bloom turns her head smiling  
Diamonds travel up Bloom's outfit from her shoes into her hair  
as Bloom turns her back and diamond fairy wings appear on her back  
Bloom flies in front of the diamond in the background as the diamond grows bigger and shatters Into multiple diamonds

* * *

in the Precious stones mini-world

As Bloom appears in the Precious stones mini-world and she sees Elas fly over in his mini-world form.  
Bloom walks around and says to Elas "Now we need to find some Gems for Christmas presents".  
"Bloom are you sure you are not going a bit overboard" Elas said but Bloom sounding a little annoyed scoffed while saying "No I am not".

"Bloom what is the point of this?" Elas said asking his bonded fairy.

"All I want is to give my children the perfect Christmas" Bloom sighs.

"Bloom we can't always get what we want you know" Elas says but Bloom ignores him.

As Bloom and Elas walk through the mini-world when She spots Biff and some Clinkies.

"Hello Biff, Clinkies it's been a long time" Bloom said as the Clinkies jump onto her Shoulder and Head as Bliff jumps into Bloom's arms.

"How have you been?" Biff asked having not seen Bloom in years.

"I've been doing well and I'm a mother to 3 children and married now" Bloom said as Biff flew up to her.

"Now I need your help" Bloom said to the clinkie who asked

"What can we help you with?".

"I'm looking for 5 gems to give as a Chrismas present to my Wife, My birth and Adoptive mother and a gift to give to Aurora" Bloom said explaining her problem to her clinkie friend.

As Bloom, Elas, Biff and the Clinkies explore the mini-world and reach the deepest part and find multiple gems.

"This place is beautiful and so those 5 gems" says Bloom picking up a small Emerald diamond, 1 small Ruby Diamond, small yellow diamond and a small Ice Sapphire Diamond and small purple amethyst diamond.

"Hey Biff how Important are these 5 Diamonds?" Bloom asked to her clinkie friend.

"Not too important since these Diamonds appear here every 5 minutes" Biff said before Bloom looks at him saying "Merry Christmas Biff" and Biff replies "Merry Christmas Bloom".

Bloom teleports out of the Precious stones mini-world.

* * *

At the school of forgers

As Bloom walks through the school when the robotic knights surround her and she shifts to Ancientix form and 2 robot knights approach Bloom but she destroys them with her volcanic attack and melts 2 more robots but before she can destroy another one they sheaths their weapons and she hears a familiar voice.

"So Princess of Domino what do we owe the honour of your visit" Hagen asked while bowing to Bloom.

"Hagen I haven't seen you since my wedding" Bloom says sheepishly.

"Well the reason I'm here is because I need to use your forging room" Bloom says.

In the forging room

As Bloom pours the molten metal into the 5 molds and then pours water onto the molds and after taking them out and placing one of the gems into the necklaces and stores the necklaces in her magic.

"I have to ask where did you get this metal?" Hagen asks entering the forge room

″around 8 years ago I had an encounter with 6 monsters and after I killed the monster who used fire by absorbing his fire and I used it to melt the monster known as Titanius and I stored his molten remains in my magic until now″ Bloom explained as

"Merry Christmas Hagen" Bloom said to the master of the shiny steel who just said "Merry Christmas Bloom".

* * *

Back on Earth

After making the Necklaces with the medium Diamonds she got from the precious stones mini world, Bloom races towards towards Aurora's Ice tower and lands on the Ice plateau and spots polar bear who approach her and muzzle her cheek.

"Oh you two" Bloom said who spots Aurora exiting the tower before saying "Hello Aurora" before bowing to Aurora.

"Bloom what do I owe the pleasure of your Visit?" Aurora spoke as Bloom walked up to the entrance.

"I'm just checking in on my Sister's Wife at Christmas" Bloom said.

"Hmm I know you are here because you need my help" says Aurora as the pair head inside the Ice palace.

"Well I found out that the snow won't last so I came to ask for your help" Bloom said as they walk up a flight of stairs.

"You want me to make it snow over the next few days don't you" Aurora said realising what Bloom wants.

"You got it" Bloom says to Aurora.

"So what do you have that could convince me to help you" says Aurora with a sly smirk on her face.

"Hmm what options do you think I have?" Bloom asked while smirking.

"Well you could seduce me and Daphne" Aurora said with a smirk on her face.

"What no well only if my Wife was with me" says Bloom looking as red as a kid who has eaten too much chilli pepper.

"I know how much power this form has in the human world but I think you have what you call a Christmas present for me" Aurora says. "That I do" says Bloom pulling a present wrapped in Ice blue snow patterned wrapping paper with a label that reads to Aurora from Bloom and Bloom hands the present to Aurora

Aurora opens the present and sees a Snowflake design necklace with a small Light blue gem in the centre.

"Bloom it's beautiful, okay I'll help you and Nervina is so excited to see you tomorrow Aurora said hugging Bloom as the pair stand on the Balcony of the tower.

"Okay" says a blushing Bloom as she gives Aurora her phone number and Aurora pulls out her phone and puts Bloom's number into her contacts on her phone.

"So how is the Antarctic reconstruction project going" Bloom asked as the clouds break and the outline of Gardenia can be barely be seen.

"Well I'm almost finished with that then it's onto the Arctic.

"So how high are we and where are we?" Bloom said asking the fairy of the north.

"We're at 10,000 feet and over the castle I bought with Daphne but with my Power source I could make it snow worldwide" says Aurora.

"Perfect" says Bloom as she stands on the edge of the platform.

"Keep your phone on" Bloom says as she jumps off the platform and flies off after falling 7000 feet.

* * *

later as Bloom flies over the city she sees the entire city of Gardenia lit up for Christmas and as she approaches her house and she sees her house lit up in multi-coloured Christmas lights and Christmas lights on the garden fence and Elas, Lilly light and Ember's stables, Bloom lands and de-transforms and sees Selina standing on the outdoor decking and Bloom activates her winx watch and calls Aurora.

"Aurora do you thing" Bloom over her Winx watch and Aurora uses her Ice magic to make it Snow over the United States

"it's snowing" says Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine from inside the house

"I know and it's beautiful" Selina replied.

"Oh Bloom did you do all this?" Selina asks and Bloom nods

Bloom notices that they are standing under the mistletoe and she says "we're standing under the mistletoe and you know what that means" says Bloom and Selina nods, the pair kiss and head inside

* * *

Later that evening

as Cynthia, Carmine and Sydney head to bed as Bloom finishes wrapping up the last of the presents and after having a hot chocolate she and Selina let Elas, Lilly light and Ember inside the house and upstairs and wraps a blanket around the pair and their foal and gets undressed and into bed with Selina and falls Asleep

* * *

Christmas day

as it snows in Gardenia

the Kids charge down stairs and start to open their presents and they are happy with their Nintendo Switches, DVDs, Nes Classic SNES classic, Winter weather gear, Chocolates, Legend of Zelda breath of the Wild, Mario kart 8 deluxe as Bloom and Selina come down in dressing gowns and open their presents.

"So what did you get Bloom?" Selina said asking her wife.

"I got a couple of games, some new Clothes, Mario kart 8 on the Nintendo switch and a Nintendo Switch, 9 James bond films which were you only live twice, The man with the golden gun, For your eyes only, The living Daylights, Goldeneye, Tomorrow never dies, The World is not enough, Die another day, Skyfall and Spectre" Bloom said before asking "So What did you get Selina?".

"some new Clothes, a Nintendo Switch, Battlefield 4, Winter weather gear, Chocolates, new Clothes, Overwatch on ps4 and a hot chocolate maker" Selina said as she goes into the kitchen and puts it next to the Italian tea and coffee machine.

Bloom summons the green gem necklace from her magic and puts in it on Selina.

"Oh Bloom it's beautiful" Selina says to Bloom

"Mom can we go to Gardenia park please" Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine asks and Bloom just looks at them before saying "Okay".

later in Gardenia Park

Selina, Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine in Winter Clothing are having a snowball fight against Bloom in her Lovix form and they manage to defeat her and then They make snow angels and Bloom helps Cynthia and Syndey make a snow unicorn while Selina and Carmine make a snow Frankenstein which makes Selina, Carmine, Sydeny and Cynthia argue over who was better when a snowball fight breaks out between them which Bloom tries to break up and they turn on her and cover her in Snowballs and Start laughing which Bloom joins in

* * *

later in the evening

*Christmas Magic starts to play*

As Selina gets things Ready Bloom lets Elas, Lilly light and Ember inside and Selina summons Egle and the 4 warm up against the fire and hears a knock and Lets Selenie, Marion, Oritel, Mike, Vanessa, Daphne, Aurora and their daughter Nervina into the house.

"Time to light that Tree" Bloom says as she walks into the living room.

Bloom snaps her Fingers and the tree lights up and the crystal ball bobbles and christmas lights and Star with a dragon around it light up when Bloom hears a knock at the Door and goes to answer it and sees Mitzi and her family.

"Hi Mitzi what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Our pipes have Frozen and We were wondering if you would let spend the evening at your place while the plumber fixes the problem?" Macey asked as Bloom just thought for a moment before saying "Sure come on in it's Christmas after all".

As Macy, Mitzi and her Father and her Mother enter the room.

"Here Macy" Bloom said as she handed her a present which she opens to reveal a small purple amethyst diamond necklace and Macy puts it on.

"Oh thank you Bloom" Macy said hugging Bloom.

"I wonder how the other Winx are doing" Bloom thought before she said "Selina we have more people joining us" who responded "Got ya covered honey".

* * *

On Solaria

Stella, Brandon, Solei, King Radius and Queen Luna are having Christmas dinner.

on Lynphea

Flora, Lily, Helia are together doing some gardening with Alyssa and Rhodes.

on Magix

Tecna, Timmy, Elizabeth, Cyberia, Magnethia and Electronio are having Christmas dinner and Tecna looks over to the window and sees Cyberia standing there and smiles and Cyberia smiles back before vanishing

on Tir nan org

Roxy, Shiverian, Destiny, Titania, Riven, Queen Morgana, Klaus, Musa, Katherine, Blizzarius and Felica are sitting in the palace dining room and listening to Musa and Pyronia perform a duet while Katherine and Riven plays guitar.

on Andros

Aisha, Nex, Amanda, Teredor, Ligea, Neptune are helping Nibole conquer her Aquaphobia

* * *

back at Bloom and Selina's home

As Bloom and her Family, Marion, Oritel, Mike, Vanessa, Daphne, Aurora and their daughter Nervina and Mitzi's Family eat Christmas dinner as Kiko and Iris eat their carrots and special Christmas food while Elas, Lilly Light and Ember eat their special Christmas food.

"oom could you pass the turkey" Macey asked and Bloom passes the turkey to Macey and turns towards Mike and Vanessa

"Hey Mom Dad me and Selina got both of you a present" Bloom said and Vanessa and Mike look at Bloom before Vanessa asked "what is it".

"well we booked you both a 2 week holiday in Paris" says Bloom

"well it's lucky I have 2 weeks holiday coming up" says Mike

"Oh mom I have a gift for each of you" Bloom says summoning the Ruby Diamond and yellow diamond necklaces and using her magic floats the 2 necklaces over to Vanessa and Marion who let Mike and Oritel put the necklaces on them

"so where did you get these gems?" Vanessa asks while using her fork to pick up 4 sausages

"i got those gems from the precious stones mini-world" Bloom says

"I've never heard of it" Vanessa says sounding a little confused to which Bloom responds "Elas could you explain what the mini-worlds are".

After Elas explains what the mini-worlds are and the group continue eating.

* * *

After they have eaten, Bloom is looking out at the snow covered Garden

"Bloom I have noticed that crystals act very strange around me" Macy as she joins Bloom looking at the snow covered garden.

"hmm" says Bloom closing her eyes and placing her hand on Macy's head and Macy lights up, "Macy I can sense strong fairy magic coming from you" Bloom said when Mitzi look speechless before saying "What".

"Macy how long has this been happening?" Bloom asked.

"this has been happening for a while now" Macy said.

"hey Macy how would you like to become my apprentice and be trained to control your magic" Bloom said asking Macy.

"I would like that" Macy said as Bloom turns her head and sees her daughters standing behind her.

"Okay and what do you think of this Christmas?" Bloom asked the 4 girls

"It's perfect" Macy, Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas Bloom" Macy said Bloom who replied "Merry Christmas Macy" before turning her head and smiling.

*Christmas Magic ends*

A/N

there is 1 more Ancientix special to come and it will be out on New year's eve

Please Remember to read and review and Merry Christmas


End file.
